Lion in the Greenhouse
by MidnightAria
Summary: Due to mistaken identity Trowa finds himself in an unusual predicament. Thrown into a new, unbelievable, world, will he be able to find his way back? More importantly, will he want to? Slash, slightly AU, rating just in case.


Lion in the Garden

Chapter One: Mistaken Identity

"Oh, thank you so much Trowa!" A petit blonde man, looking about twenty, but in reality was closer to twenty seven, with large sky-blue eyes smiled a blinding white smile up at his taller, silent companion. "I know it was rather out of your way, but I just knew you would be able to get it for me. Wufei will love it." An ornately carved wooden box, long and narrow, was placed on the heavy antique desk that separated the two men.

"It was nothing." The taller of the two, Trowa, was a lithe, tan man with cinnamon hair and grass green eyes. He wasn't smiling, but knew it didn't matter to the happy blonde in front of him. Quatre always knew what he was feeling, he was blessed (or cursed depending on the day) with empathy and knew Trowa was glad to help. In this case he had retrieved an antique sword, a relic from Wufei's people's ancient history. A gift, not meant for practical use anymore, but as something that would appeal to the grumpy Chinese man's sense of historical pride and scholarly interests.

Trowa felt that Quatre had picked an amazing present for Wufei's and his fifth anniversary. The pair were not legally married, at least not yet, due to several mitigating factors- Quatre's board of directors for his company being one, government policies were another, and the frequent separations due to differing job agendas was another. The two were completely committed to each other and had been for five years now. It had been a surprise to many when the two had announced themselves to friends and family as a couple; Trowa had been given many pitying looks as many thought he was in love with his small blonde friend. Few realized he had seen Quatre as family, a younger brother to be loved and cherished, much like Catherine, his self-proclaimed older sister. He had said nothing to those who asked believing rumors, in the end it had been Quatre to set the record straight- more to ease Trowa's growing annoyance than to correct any rumors.

"Your 1400 is here Mr. Winner." Quatre's secretary's voice came over the intercom. Quatre's cheerful demeanor dimmed a bit and Trowa quirked an eyebrow in silent question. Quatre sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's a guy looking into a partnership with WEI… and… more." The last word was almost spat out with immense distaste. Trowa couldn't help a smirk. Quatre was happy with Wufei and the two were the worst kept secret of WEI, so while Quatre had many people lusting after him, most knew better than to attempt to come between him and Wufei. Those that still attempted; whether due to annoying persistence, or stupidity, were generally "encouraged" to desist by Quatre's angry Chinese lover.

"Wufei hasn't gotten to talk to him yet?"

"Wufei hasn't met him yet." Quatre huffed, "Believe me Wufei has already expressed views on the matter, however it'd be a bad idea to dismiss the proposal the man's offered. Zabini enterprises is quite the influential merchant world-wide and the heir, who is the one I am to be meeting with and is also the causing the problems, happens to be best friends with Draco Malfoy." Trowa winced internally, Draco Malfoy was a man about their age, from very old money and had just recently started taking over and buying out many in the business world, he had quickly become the number one competitor for WEI. Despite the rivalry Draco, as he insisted on being called, turned out to be a rather personable young man. Quatre had commented once he was a young man with an old soul, the cheerful mask was just that, a mask- he had already had to make hard decisions and mistakes in life, trauma inducing enough to leave emotional scars Quatre could feel quite keenly, and Draco was probably a much stronger person for it.

"Why doesn't he side with Draco?"

"He does." Quatre shrugged, "He's trying to snag a contract out of both of us… which is beneficial for all of us… however that makes it rather impossible to just dismiss the guy just because he's an irritating flirt."

"He's that bad?"

"Not normally… just… well, he's a nice enough person and has no complaints against him that I know of however… even if I didn't have Fei…"

Trowa nodded in understanding. "Even if you weren't with Wufei, your instincts tell you he's trouble."

Quatre smiled. "Are you sure you aren't the empath?" He teased. "You seem to be reading me like an open book." This gained a chuckle.

"Nope. Just know how to read my little brother." Quatre pouted.

"Just cause you're a giant." And rather childishly stuck his tongue out. A serious look came to the blonde's face. Trowa felt his eye twitch slightly knowing what was coming, having seen this face before. "Trowa are you okay?"

"Yes." He refused to let this conversation build.

"I mean are you really?" Quatre huffed a bit, probably feeling Trowas extreme dislike of this subject. "I know you're lonely… I'm sure I could…"

"Just don't." Trowa interrupted. He continued before Qautre's face fell too much, "I'm fine, don't worry. I am lonely, but that's mostly my own fault." Quatre looked disapproving. "It really is. You know I've been working overtime- I know you have my secretary under orders to update you on my status and don't bother trying to deny it." Quatre shrugged not bothering to deny anything, after all he was the one that helped Trowa set up his veterinary clinic, down to who was hired and if the secretary happened to be on two payrolls, well at least someone was looking out for his rather antisocial friend. "I just need to catch up and I'll go out and do something." Quatre didn't look convinced, Trowa sighed, running a hand over his face, "Fine. I'll call Duo next week okay?" The smile that lit the blondes face was blinding.

"That's great I'll go ahead and clear my schedule for say… Friday? We'll all go out and find you…"

"Nothing." Quatre stopped in his plans and tilted his head like a curious kitten.

"What?"

"Nothing. None of you will find me anything." Trowa stated slowly and calmly, crossing his arms and staring hard at the other man- he didn't really glare, extreme emotions and expressing them, to Trowa, were really mostly a waste of energy- "I am willing to go out with the four of you, I will be fine with that arrangement." Quatre looked sad at that announcement, but pushed on anyway.

"Well, at least you're still willing to hang out with us." He chuckled, "Now to inform Duo so he'll have time to convince Heero." Trowa couldn't help but snort. Heero was not social, even more so then he himself was, which made it rather strange when Heero had been the one to approach Duo about their relationship. The socially stunted "perfect soldier" had pretty much kidnapped Duo, locking the braided man in a bedroom, stated his claim and then staked it. Duo had been thrilled. The two clashed like oil and water and both seemed to love every minute of it. In this case Duo would most likely be forced to jump through some pretty impossible hoops in order to get his lover to come with him. Trowa had an idea that Heero mainly liked to see how far Duo would go to get him to willingly do things with the braided man. If Duo really wanted him to, Heero would probably go without any hassle… but of course where was the fun in that?

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"One moment." Quatre called, looking like he'd rather jump out the window than face what was on the other side of the door.

"So why not reschedule for when Wufei's back?" Trowa wondered aloud, Wufei was due back any day know if he remembered correctly.

"Fei's got an extension. He's following a lead on L2 and then he's got to report to Lady Une and Relena." Trowa ah'd in understanding. Quatre wasn't worried so much just about his meeting with a frustratingly unwanted suitor, he was upset his lover would be gone another week or two. Trowa gave the short man a brief hug, which was returned gratefully.

"Well, I'll see you later. Let me know when we're getting together." Quatre nodded as he sorted through some paper on his desk, either not remembering or not caring that Trowa was originally supposed to be the one to call Duo. Trowa let himself out, almost running into a man who looked about his age. They were almost the same height, Trowa being an inch or so taller. The man had dark chocolate skin and dark amber eyes. They both stared at each other for a moment, before Trowa nodded a greeting and stepped around the man not noticing the man's eyes following his path to the elevator.

Down on street level, Trowa exited the British branch of WEI. He turned left and proceeded to walk toward where his motorcycle was parked. It had been a rather busy morning and he had been forced to park a couple blocks away, not that the walk bothered him. He was passing a dark alley when he heard a whispered noise and everything went black.

Trowa surfaced from the black slowly, his whole body felt as if it had been bound and he was in a dark room. There were voices arguing in whispers behind him, he kept still and pretended to still be out to see if he could gain any information.

"Morons!... wrong guy…"

"Not… fault… photo…" A thud of someone's fist into flesh sounded.

"Ow. Blaise that hurt!" The voice was louder, no longer whispering. It was male and sounded a bit slow, possibly dull witted, a grunt hired for strength and manual labor most likely.

"I said the CHINESE guy! Does that guy look Chinese to you!?" This voice, the "Blaise" guy most likely, was more clipped, precise, educated. He had a bit of an accent that Trowa couldn't place at the moment. "Should have listened to Dray." The voice mumbled loudly.

"Guys!" A third voice, "He's awake!"

"Shit." "Blaise" did not sound happy. "Okayokayokay… I've got it." There was some mumbled words that Trowa was certain were not in English even though he couldn't completely hear them, the cadence was all wrong. A sharp pain hit him, quickly filling his body. He twitched and bit his lip as the pain grew, managing to bite through his lip before succumbing to the urge to scream. There was a feeling of snapping bones in his limbs before Trowa finally, gratefully, passed out.


End file.
